icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGot Detention
iGot Detention (also known as iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular) is the nineteenth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot The iCarly team plans to make a special 50th webcast, but when Sam gets detention from Mr. Howard on the same day they planned it, they have to find a way to do it anyway. Carly and Freddie get the idea to do the webcast from the detention room--Carly manages to get a detention at the last moment simply by slamming her locker door, after sabotaging her maths teacher's chair (which the woman cheerfully thanks her for since it gets her two months paid leave) and tripping the fire alarm at the exact moment a fire does occur, but Freddie fails in doing so. After Sam explains that you can't be in the room unless you have detention but adds that whenever Mr. Howard's the detention advisor he's almost never in the room because he's usually in the teachers' lounge watching the geometry channel, Freddie gets the idea to hide in a closet in the room so they can still film the show. Once detention starts and Mr. Howard leaves the room, Carly and Sam explain their situation to the other students, and that they've got plans for what to in case Mr. Howard comes back: they have a student named Claire be the lookout and another student wear a hat with a hidden camera in it so they can still film when Mr. Howard's in the room, and the iCarly trio also has their friend Wesley ready to distract him in the case of an emergency. Unfortunately, the iCarly trio and the others are ultimately caught. When Mr. Howard is yelling at them, Principal Franklin appears, who reveals that he and his family (his daughters in particular) are fans of iCarly, and explains that he heard Mr. Howard call him a "weak, spineless fool" during the webcast. Principal Franklin sends Mr. Howard to his office, releases the students from detention, and joins Carly and Sam in closing the webcast. In the sub-plot, Spencer gathers up a bunch of golf balls that he got from a local golf course and sells them to get art supplies, which he uses to build a 10'2" coffee cup filled with 500-gallons of decaf coffee. He eventually starts swimming around in the coffee, mostly to try and look for his cellphone, which he accidentally dropped into the coffee. At the very end of the episode, Spencer's sister and her friends join him, and they all have fun swimming the coffee. Trivia *Gibby receives a Texas wedgie so hard that it causes smoke (friction between his butt and clothes). *This marks the second and last appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. *Assuming that the iCarly trio does only one webcast per week, this places the episode nearly one full year after the events of "iPilot." *The coffee cup that Spencer built is labelled as Skybucks, a parody on one of the most famous coffee companies, Starbucks, which originated in Seattle, Washington. *The scented markers Carly stole from Freddie's locker are a parody of Mr. Sketch-scented markers. *Sam mentions a book called "Scarlett's Web," a parody of Charlotte's Web for the first time. Sam claims that she had to do an oral report on it for one of her classes, which she wasn't prepared for (Carly assumes that Sam was too lazy to read the book, but Sam explains that she was too lazy to see the film-version of the book). *The teacher mentioned The Geometry Channel which is probably a parody of the National Geographic channel. *This episode is also known as iDetention '''or '''iCarly 50th Webshow Spectacular. *Unlike any other iCarly episode, the closed captions for this episode has the speaker's name followed by "SOT" (Sound On Tape?) before their dialogue. Example: **'Freddie SOT: 'unconvincingly ''Ca-caw! **'Carly SOT: Do it like a bird! **'''Freddie SOT: ''like a bird CA-CAW!! *Kevin West, who played Mr. Angst on '''Phil of the Future', guest stars as the unnamed teacher who brought out the burning microwave from the teacher's lounge. *The message Freddie writes on the window was changed to "Principal Franklin egg head" in the Brazilian dubbing, probably to not cause innuendo. *This is Spencer's smallest role in the series, appearing only three times in this episode. *A couple of rules at Ridgeway regarding detention is that: **1.) Students can't be in the room unless they have detention. **2.) Teachers can't give out physical punishments to students during detention. Goofs *Freddie installs a surveillance system, including a camera, in order to determine who has been breaking into his locker and stealing things (e.g. his fruit-scented markers). This does not make much sense, because anyone breaking into his locker in the future would most likely steal the camera. *When Carly throws her banana to activate the fire alarm it lands some distance away, but after the teacher comes out of the teachers' lounge and tells her the microwave oven has burst into flames the banana has moved across the floor and is lying at the teacher's feet. *Freddie hides his camera and computer equipment in the closet, then uses a ladder to climb up to enter the window - this doesn't make much sense because he could simply have hidden in the closet along with his equipment. *During the webshow, Sam always pushes the same button on her remote, but it has a different effect every time she does (this includes the time Principal Franklin pressed the button). *When Wesley throws a water balloon at Mr. Howard, it hits the right side of his jacket only. Yet when he goes to the detention room to find the kids doing iCarly, the entire front of the jacket is wet. *When Mr. Howard gets hit with the water balloon, he has a dark mark on his jacket, but when he goes to the classroom, the mark has faded. Realistically, his jacket would still be darker due to the water in the short trip it takes to get to the classroom. *Principal Franklin says that Mr. Howard called him a "weak, spineless fool," but Mr. Howard never said the word fool. He only said Principal Franklin was weak and spineless. If Mr. Howard was supposed to call Principal Franklin a fool, it was probably cut out due to the time limit for an episode. *When Carly slammed her locker and got detention, she said that there were three more minutes left in school. However, the bell rings thirty seconds after this. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Mr Howard: to Principal Franklin about Sam This girl is a menace! I want her eshpelled! Principal Franklin: What? Mr Howard: I want her eshpelled! Principal Franklin: What? Sam: He wants me expelled. throws her banana at the fire alarm and hits it, causing it to go off Teacher: out of the teacher's lounge Who pulled that fire alarm? Carly: It was me! Teacher: Well, thank goodness you did. The microwave in the teacher's lounge just burst into flames! Another teacher: out of the teacher's lounge carrying a burning microwave ''Out of the way! ''and Sam sneak into the principal's office Sam: Dude, this is the principal's office! Freddie: I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did! up the window blinds to reveal a spray-painted insult Sam: the words on the window "Freddie says: Principal Franklin--" Sam and Freddie: "--sucks eggs!" Freddie: Ha ha! Sam: Impressive, that might get you double detention! Freddie: Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna-- man washes the paint off the window to Freddie's horror and dismay Carly: Why's it so hard to get detention?!?!? her locker shut in frustration Mr. Howard: Who slammed that locker? Carly: Me? Mr. Howard: Detention! Carly: Really?! Mr. Howard: Tonight. Carly: Yay! Mr. Howard: Yay? Carly: making face Darn! Claire: Carly, what's the signal for when Mr. Howard's coming? Carly: Uh, dippidido. Claire: Dippidido! Carly: everybody Everybody sit back down! Freddie:'' anybody'' Quick, pull me in! Sam: Freddie down Too late! Freddie: No, don't! Ahhh! Freddie: I fell in a shrub! Mr. Howard: I have ears like a hawk! I heard laughter, and I hate laughter! Sam: I thought you hated your wife. Mr. Howard: Her too! Now keep your mouths shut! Rip-Off Rodney: '''Please, call me "Rip-Off." '''Mr. Howard: sarcastically Uh-huh. Everybody's so innocent! I know there are shenanigans going on in here. Shenanigans! air Do I smell burritos? Rip-Off Rodney: his coat gently Mr. Howard: I am talking suspension! I am talking expulsion! Deportation! And you can all start with 500 push ups! I don't care about what Principal Franklin has to say about it. door opens, Principal Franklin walks in Principal Franklin: You don't? Mr. Howard: students No, I do--''Franklin'' Oh dear....Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: While I was watching, I heard Mr. Howard call me a "weak, spineless fool". Mr. Howard: No, no, no no! I said, Principal Franklin's sweater "sweet...stylish...cool!" Principal Franklin: In my office. Mr. Howard: But... Principal Franklin: Now. Mr. Howard: '''a muffled tone while walking away Why does this always happen to me?... Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's blog: How to Get Detention by Sam! 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes